


End of  Silence

by Ozymandi4s



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Gangbang, Horror, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s





	End of  Silence

Something was very wrong with this town, that much was certain. Not a single day, hour, minute goes by that you dont curse yourself for coming here.

 

You cant exactly explain it, but ever since you first read about this town, of Silent Hill being abandoned die to the many coal fires that ravagdd the area, you felt this tugging sensation in the back of your head.

Somthing was drawing you towards this town, and each passing day spent not giving in caused the urge to grow, soon becoming an incessant clamoring that made it impossible to think.

Now, here you are, alone under ash chocked sky, staring at the ruins of a quaint little village, your shuddering breath in the frigid air the only sound.

But, even though you were alone, the amount of ash in the air having killed just about everything, you feel fine, and the noise was gone.

As you glance about, a sound begins to ring out, a low, steady drone, the sound of a air raid siren.

As though it was always night, the grey sky darkens, the world around you taking on a muted red and rust brown. 

The walls cracked and split, the siren rang out, and as you back up in fear, a hand falks onto your shoulder.

A soft, petite hand, wearing white medical gloves, said gloves covered in splotches of flakey brown.

You go rigid, freeze in absolute terror as whoever the hand belongs to lets out a very naughty, very suggestive moan. 

Somthing sharp pricks your neck, and all control over your muscles is taken away, your dead weight body being caught by dozen of similarly blood stained hands.

They all moan, each the same erotic pitch, carrying you atop them with upmost care into one of the buildings. 

Your back touches a cold, flat surface, a table, as a overhead surgery light is activated, allowing the chance to see your many captors.

They are all women, all wearing these very tight, very revealing nurses outfits, each smeared with mud, dirt and other filth.

The uniforms hug their almost comically massive tits, the pasty flesh with each and every vein in full view. 

Their faces are nothing but a blank canvas, no features whatsoever, save these gaping holes where the mouth would be. 

One purrs in the back of her throat, raising the pair of bone shears for your paralyzed self to see. 

The other seven, each with their own surgical tool in hand, surround the leader, their eyeless faces aimed at you as she begins to snip away your clothing.

In no time at all, you clothes are reduced to shreds, leaving your goosebump covered skin exposed to them. 

By this point, whatever they injected you with has begun to wear off, but the fear of what may happen if you struggle keeps you still.

The lead nurse trails her hands over your toned gut, humming with apparent admiration as she ghosts her fingers across your left breast.

A second nurse begins to knead your tensed shoulders, soft and gentle in her work.

A third uses her scalpel to cut off your panties, tittering a girlish giggle as your shaven neather regions are exposed for the group to see.

Wiggling a hand, she spiders her digets over you pussy, eliciting a soft mewl from you. Still giggling, she continues to tickle your pussy with her fingers, the one at your shoulders nuzzling your cheek as she presses onward with her massage.

The one at your breasts pinches one of your nipples, working the nub between two fingers as you moan.

A fourth nurse crouches to your left, unbuttoning her blouse to let her e cup tits flop free, mashing them together for you in invitation.

Seeing no other option, you part your lips to allow one heavy entrance to your mouth. 

The flesh in cool, soft and tasting of nothing, its owner purring as you work your tongue over the nipple. 

The one at your legs takes this opportunity to push one finger into your wetted folds, you groan of pleasure serving only to make the other three become a bit more aggressive.

The lead nurse hisses as from her mouth slithers free and obscenely long tongue, more akin to a tentacles, which she wraps around one of your breasts.

The one with her tit in you mouth pulls back, replacing her breast with her lips, which kiss you passionately.

The nurse massaging you leans forth, her tongue trailing wet lines across your neck and ear.

All four moan in delight, the finger in your snatch becoming two as she starts to increase her speed, which in turn causes you to involuntarily buck against her, revealing to them that you can move.

The lead nurse hums, the order understood to them alone as a fifth straddles your waist, seemingly weighing nothing at all as she pulls aside her own undies to show a hairless cooch dripping with want.

A coo of dirty intent leaves her as she lowers her crotch onto your face, a muffled groan of both lust and protest being emitted by you as you start to prod the glistening slit with your tongue.

The nurse moans all the louder as her hips start to grind against your face, the one at your cunt adding a third finger as her pace reaces its max speed.

All of you are now creating lewd noises, the overwhelming sensation of being face fucked and fingered becoming to much for you, a cry of bliss leaving you as your inner walls clamp down on the digets in you, a spurt of cunt juice soaking the nurses hand, who smears the fluid across her breasts in glee.

The one humping your face coos as reaches her own peak, gripping you head with both hands as she cums all over your face, leaving you breathless as she dismounts you.

You stare at them, the pack of monsters so keen on giving you this pleasure, watching with a mixture of fear and eagerness as one of them peels her uniform off, waving her busty ass for you as you sit up.

Another kisses your cheek, a third rubs your tits as a fourth uses two fingers to spread open your lower lips as her tongue reaches into you, the groans of pleasure resuming as you watch the one bent over in front of you starts rubbing her snatch.

She was putting a show on for you, a very impressive performance in your opinion, which is made all the better as she is then grabbed by two of her companions,who begin to both finger and lick her holes in earnest.

So recently was your first orgasm, and at the rate they are going, it is not long before you are brought to a second, a cry for more ringing out as you cum all over the nurse between your legs.

All the happy to comply, you quickly find yourself in a sea of chilled, snow white flesh, your pussy grinding against that of another nurse, each and every one of you moaning as your scissoring causes wave after wave of pleasure to roll over you.

As you cum once again, your many parters let looses collective groans as well, the bliss becoming all you can feel, all you wat, all you need.

If you could think, you would find it in you to then think,  _Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea afterall._

 

 

 


End file.
